


the pegging fic

by Cockbite (personalized_radio)



Series: NSFW/PWP [1]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/Cockbite
Summary: amanda fucks sam





	the pegging fic

“Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?” Sam asked nervously, sitting on Amanda’s bed with his legs crossed and a pillow in his lap. He was naked, and so was she, but he was feeling a little more unsure of himself than usual and the pillow helped him feel less vulnerable.

“I’m sure as hell, babe,” She finished locking her door - Mike had a habit of appearing in her house when his mom was taking up their place and she was cool with that but she didn’t want him accidentally walking in on them, either - and then turned to look at the bed with her hands on her hips, “Are _you_ sure? You don’t have to do with if you don’t want to, Sam. We’re kinky enough without trying out things that one of us definitely isn’t interested in,”

“I’m the surest motherfucker you’re ever gonna see, baby,” He scoffed, but he didn’t move the pillow. She smiled at the bravado - he wouldn’t be her Sam if he wasn’t faking it ‘til he made it - and crawled onto the bed, her lips widening into a smug grin when he couldn’t help but drop his eyes to her breasts. His hands went lax on the pillow and he swallowed hard when she’d crawled up to him, pushing the pillow aside so she could settle in his lap instead and press a kiss to his lips.

He relaxed into the familiar territory, one hand going to her hip and the other moving to cup the side of her face, card through her hand and push it out of the way so hair didn’t get lost between their lips like it had a habit of doing when one of them _wasn’t_ holding it in place or she didn’t have it up.

They made out for awhile, until she found herself rolling her hips just slightly against his thigh, rubbing herself against soft skin with his strong hands kneading at her hip as he tried to hold himself back from grinding against her.

“What a gentlemen,” She hummed thoughtfully when she’d broken the kiss, trying to seem like she wasn’t holding back from panting.

“That’s me,” He finger-gunned at her with the hand that had been in her hair and, rolling her eyes, she shoved him back so he was laying down and then crawled over him, smirking down at his wide eyed expression and carding her own hot pink nails through his hair. She wouldn’t say it out loud, because it would hurt his fragile male pride and he was already opening that up enough to her tonight, but she thought he was beautiful. She’d left love bites across his shoulders and chest the last few nights in a row and some of them were beginning to heal while others were still a rosy red on top of his pale skin and she leaned down to add a few more, holding back laughter at the way his hands immediately went to tangle through her hair and pull just the way she liked it.

“‘Manda,” He grunted when she bit particularly hard into his shoulder so she leaned back to kiss his throat, one of her hands drifting down to rub at the skin just below his bellybutton, loving the softness she found there. She felt him twitching against her leg but he was still being so good, wasn’t trying to get off against her leg, and she rewarded him with a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“You’re being good for me tonight,” She teased against his skin and closed her eyes against the wave of arousal that washed over her at the way his breath hitched. _She’d_ done that.

“I’m good for you every night,” He said, voice rasping, “You gonna treat me special tonight for it?”

“I’m gonna rock your world,” She said with confidence, because she had been reading up on this from the moment Hannah had said _guys have a g-spot too, you know_ and she was goddamn going to rock his world, “And you’re going to be begging for it by the time I’m done.”

“Sure,” He smirked, “We’ll see, bitch.”

“I’ll show you how much of a bitch I can be,” She set up, settling her wait on his thighs again but not touching his dick - hard and getting harder by the second, framed by her tanned thighs and his mostly trimmed pubic hair - and rested both of her hands on his hips so she could lift herself up and then lightly roll herself over his dick. He sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes against the feeling of warmth and wetness brushing against his sensitive cock and she watched him steel himself so he wouldn’t thrust up.

She sighed softly, enjoying the feeling - it was too light to get her off but not so light that it was teasing _her_ too and she took the chance to enjoy herself and watch him struggle, smiling at the look of concentration on his face. If she ever needed an ego boost, sex with Sam was plenty to do it.

“Shit, Amanda, I’m sorry, Jesus,” He finally said, voice a little high, “Just let me,”

“Ah,” She stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips, “You forgot. I’m not _Amanda_ right now, am I?”

She would swear to God, later, that he whimpered when he closed his eyes and laid his head back down with a soft thud against the pillow.

“Ma’am,” He gritted out, “I’m sorry for calling you a bitch.”

“There’s my boy!” She set back down on his thighs again, one hand moving to scratch at the skin just above where the head of his dick was resting against the soft pudge of his stomach, “I forgive you, baby. Now,” She slapped the outside of his thigh, not hard but it was loud enough that it jolted him into opening his eyes and sitting up a little, “Open your legs up for me.”

And, with that, the familiarity of the acts melted away and he was back to being nervous. Amanda had seen him _not_ want something before, and this wasn’t like that, but it was obviously a...struggle for him, and she could understand that. It wasn’t often that one’s girlfriend asked if they could fuck them instead of the other way around.

“You’ll, uh,” He hesitated, “Slow, right?”

“Absolutely,” She promised, softening up enough to cup his face in her hands and kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips lightly, “And, if you change your mind, just say the words and we’ll never try it again, okay? But I _promise_ that you’re gonna love it.”

“Yeah, okay,” He sighed, tilting into her soft touch with so much trust that it made her heart flutter. Jesus, she loved him.

“Now, spread your legs for me, babe,” She set back, swinging her leg so she wasn’t on him anymore and then helping him lift his legs so she could wrestle a pillow under his lower back to help out.

When she looked over her handy-work, he was lying with his legs spread, feet on the mattress and knees bent. His arms hovered awkwardly before he finally folded them to prop his head up and look down the line of his chest and stomach to where she was situated between his legs.

“It’s a good image,” She said seriously, “You look...Good. Jesus, you look good.”

“Let’s just get this rollin’, toots,” He bit his lip, “We ain’t got all night.”

“We’ve got all weekend.” She scoffed - because he was probably gonna need it - but let him alone so she could reach over and grab the lube, strawberry, and pop the lid.

His body tensed at the noise so, once she’d slicked a finger, she leaned down to press light kisses against the angry red of his cock.

He moaned, surprised, and one of his hands shot to her hair, gripping at it uncertainly until she looked up at him and smirked.

“Come on, baby, this is normal, right? I blow you all the time. Just grab my hair,” She tilted her head to make it easier and he, hands shaking, gathered up her hair until he held it all in one fist, and then went back to business, sticking her tongue out to lap at the bruised head of his dick until he arched his back. She pressed her finger against his hole, not pushing in but just rubbing slow, smooth circles just like she’d read and took the head into her mouth to distract him.

“Fuck, ‘manda,” He said weakly, his body slowly but surely relaxing into the steady circle of the pad of her pointer finger and then he let out what could have been described as a squeak by someone who didn’t ever want to get laid again when she pressed inside up to the first knuckle.

“Okay, okay,” He grunted and she stopped moving her finger and went back to just focusing on blowing him until he’d relaxed again. It was a long, teasing process, but she was eventually able to work her finger in to the hilt and then they both needed to stop for a second and just breath because he was _so tight_ and if _this_ was what he felt when he was inside of her she may actually explode.

“You okay?” She asked, rubbing his side with her free hand, and he nodded, slowly.

“It’s just...a lot.”

“I know, babe,” She kissed his inner thigh, fluttering butterfly kisses against the sensitive skin because she remembered how nice it felt the first time he’d been doing this to her, “But you’re doing so good. Better than me, even. Remember the first time we tried anal?” She laughed at the memory.

“You hit me,” He chuckled and she _felt it_ , “I remember.”

“I blew you like three times to apologize,” She rolled her eyes and then, noticing that he’d relaxed again, warned him, “I’m going to move a little, okay? I’m trying to find your prostate, so if it feels a little invasive, it’s because it is.”

“Gee, thanks for the warn _ing_ -” He groaned, high-pitched and overwhelming to her, and hit the pillows with his head, his legs having jolted hard enough to scare her. She’d found it then. Her finger, hooked just a little, noticed the slight shift in texture - from warm, slick walls to a slightly spongy area where she now rested the pad of her finger.

“Okay,” He said, voice still high, “Okay, okay, yeah,”

“Yeah?” She smiled and, when he nodded, pressed down again just to watch the way his whole body shuddered. “You look good,”

“Shut up,” He covered his face with one hand, his legs shaking a little and she ducked back down to take him into her mouth again.

By the time she’d worked her way up to three fingers, he was biting into his hand to hold back noises, his legs shaking hard enough that it was moving the bed a little, and she was feeling so hot that she was a little bit dizzy.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of her fingers disappearing into him, wondering if she was supposed to be grossed out or something - but all she could think of was that this was what _he_ saw when he did this too her, that this tightness was the same for him. God, she’d started this because she’d wanted to make him feel good but...fuck.

She wanted to see him writhing under her, wanted to know what it was like to drive him to orgasm as many times as he’d done for her.

Experiment time, then.

“We’re gonna try this thing, okay? Don’t freak out.” She said, just to give him a heads up, and then, when she started to rub against his prostate again, didn’t let up.

“Oh fuck,” He arched into her hand and then away, his body confused about whether he wanted to escape or press closer, “Oh _fuck_ , Amanda, shit, stop, I’m gonna come, I’m -”

“You can,” She smiled, “Come on, just relax, it’s okay,”

“Amanda,” his knees went in, his toes curled, his back arched and she watched, enraptured, as he came with a shout around her fingers. Just like she’d read, his dick stayed hard and nothing but precum leaked from the slit, and he didn’t stop _shuddering_ until he’d grabbed weakly at her hand and she lifted her fingers.

“Wh-what the _fuck_ ,” he panted, set up and staring at her with wide eyes and an embarrassed flush, “I’m - um?”

“So, apparently,” She slowly removed her fingers, leaning up to press another kiss to his lips, “Guys have a g-spot, too, according to Hannah.”

“Don’t,” He said firmly, “Talk about Hannah with your fingers up my ass.”

“Sorry,” She giggled, feeling so _bright_ , “It’s just, prostates have this cool feature. It’s like a dry orgasm, and it feels good and all, but your dick is still nice and hard for me, afterwards. Did you like it?”

“It,” He cleared his throat, his heaving shoulder having slowly calmed down, “I...Think so? It was...intense.”

“You think that was intense?” She set up, wiping her hands on the towel she’d had prepared on the bedside table, “Wait until I’m fucking you.”

“Jesus Christ,” He flopped back down and she rubbed his legs up and down to rid them of the shakes, helping him straighten them out on the bed to stretch and avoid cramps - which she knew from experience were not...fun, “You can’t just _say that_ ,”

“I can and I did.” She crawled out of bed to open her drawer and pull the harness and dildo she’d picked out three towns over while Sam had watched with worry, having driven her.

“You think you can handle this now?” She held it up and Sam, still a little dazed, nodded slowly.

“Is it gonna be like that again?”

“For sure,” She slipped the dildo in place and then stepped into it, pulling it up to her hips and clipping it into place. It felt...weird, like a thong that was thicker than it needed to be, and it kind of felt stupid to have the dildo just….sticking out.

“It looks stupid,” She sighed, frowning down at the hot pink dildo and then looking up at Sam. Sam was staring at her, mouth hanging open.

“No...No, it looks good.”

“You think so?” She posed like in one of her magazines, hand on her hip and the other in her hair, laughing when he broke into a besotted smile.

“You always look good,” He admitted, sitting up to open his arms for her. She crawled back into bed, not trying to be sexy this time around. Instead, she collapsed into his arms so she could kiss him again, both of them smiling too wide to have it be a proper kiss.

When he slipped his hands down her side, she sighed into his mouth, suddenly realizing exactly how desperate for it she was.

“Can I touch you now?” He asked and it was close enough to begging that she couldn’t resist nodding her head and letting him slip a hand around her hip, pushing the strap of the harness aside so he could carefully slip two fingers inside. He was much more gentle than usual, probably just matching how she’d been with him because he was now aware of exactly how it felt to have two fingers shoved inside of his body and wasn’t nearly as into the stinging stretch as she was.

Her breath hitched, his eyes fluttering close, and she leaned her head on his shoulders, rolling her hips to match the slow push and pull of his fingers as they stretched inside of her, curling up like he was reaching for the familiar spot that would have her spasming.

She stopped him before he found it, pushing his wrist away and smiling against his neck at the sound of discontent that came out of him.

“You can fuck me after,” She patted his cheek, sitting back and pushing him back down so he was laying on the bed, “But I’m going to get this inside of you before then so get ready.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” He pulled a face just to make her laugh and she couldn’t resist kissing him again, quick and soft, before she looked him over critically.

“I read it helps if you’re on your knees -”

“No,” He cut her off, shaking his head firmly, “Not a chance.”

“Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion.” She settled between his legs again, finally hesitating. She’d read plenty, seen pictures even, but it was...different, being in this position herself. Sam was laying there, staring at her, _trusting_ her with this, his legs on either side of her and his hands laying flat by his head where she’d pushed them to the mattress. He looked vulnerable, _she’d_ made him that way, _he’d_ let her, and, God, she wanted this to be good for him. She wanted to show him how good he was to her.

“I’m just gonna…” She pushed one of his legs up, until his knee was closer to his head, and smiled at the way his face turned red as a cherry.

“Amanda, goddamn it,”

“Shut up, if you won’t get on your knees then we’re gonna have to do it this way,” She chided, kissed the inside of his knee to soothe him and then grabbing the lube again so she could cover the dildo with a liberal amount. Much more than he would use if he were about to fuck her ass, but she wasn’t going to hold that against him. Poor Sammy, what a life it must be to not like that little bit of added pain.

She pressed the tip to his hole when she’d covered it in enough lube to have it dripping and then stopped to look at him again.

“You still okay?”

“Amanda,” He tried to frown, but a smile tugged at his lips, “Fuck me.”

She shut her eyes, felt the pang so hard in her stomach that it hurt, and pushed forward with one fist holding the dildo in place and the other gripping his hip so tight that it hurt. She stopped when the tip was inside, her lungs _screaming_ for air but her throat unable to open enough to let any in, and forced herself to open her eyes so she could watch his face for any signs of distress or wanting to stop.

He didn’t look like he _enjoyed it_ , but he was concentrating, his fists clenched into the sheets and his eyes closed. She leaned over him, her hands going to lace her fingers between his so they were holding hands against the mattress and his eyes came open enough to meet hers.

“You’re amazing, you know,” She couldn’t help but whisper, and her eyes burned so suddenly that she had to hide her face in his neck before he saw her cry.

He laughed, soft and fond, and let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, grunting into her ear when she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth, sinking the dildo deeper in with each small swirl.

It was only four inches, nothing particularly huge, but it took them a while to get it to the hilt. Neither of them minded, just went slow and held each other and he hugged her close while she dried her eyes against his skin, made soft, hot noises into her hair each time the dildo sunk a little deeper until, with a deep exhale from them both, she couldn’t push any further.

“I’m in you,” She said simply, sitting up to look down at where they’re bodies met, blond curls and trimmed brunet hair and black straps and a flash of hot pink and then she had to look away before she combusted.

“Yeah,” He nodded and sounded just as awed as she was.

“And, now,” She slid her hands down his body, starting at either side of his neck and slowly dragging them down his chest, over his stomach and then to either side so she was holding his hips in a firm grip, his legs hugging her hips and his leaking cock no less hard than it had been when they’d started, “I’m going to rock your world.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said it,” He smirked, sweating and panting and the hottest thing she’d ever laid eyes on, “Just do it, babe.”

“You asked for it,” She warned, and then tried to use her memory of having her fingers buried in him to find his prostate again.

It took three or four tries, careful angling and short, smooth thrusts that had his neck arching and her pussy pulsing in _want_ but, when she found it, they were both made aware by Sam’s near-pained sob of pleasure.

“Oh _shit_ , there,” His hand spasmed, went to her wrist on his hip to grip it tightly, “Fuck, there,”

“Here?” She tested and, when his face screwed up, found herself grinning wide. There.

The harness was tight, probably too tight, but it stuck close to her body and she had to make an effort to move her hips - Christ, she was _fucking_ him, the dildo might as well have been a part of her because she was the one moving it, the one making him nearly yell out every time she slid back in, until his back wasn’t even touching the bed anymore. His hand around her wrist kind of hurt, he was squeezing pretty hard, but she’d done worse to him and - honestly - it was a turn on. His other hand was still in the blanket, gripping and releasing and gripping and releasing with each thrust into his body, and he was panting so loud, just trying to get enough air because she was forcing it all from his lungs every time she struck that spot inside of him.

His next orgasm washed over him so suddenly and so hard that it caught them both off guard - him enough that he actually cried out, her enough that she nearly stopped moving; but she loved when he kept going, worked at her until she was a shaking, crying mess and she did the same for him, stopped moving in and out and instead focused on grinding into him, her hips an exaggerated circle that had his toes curling, his grip tight enough that she was going to bruise.

She didn’t stop until he was close to tears, barely able to say her name, begging her to stop and to _never fucking stop_ back and forth until his eyes were practically in the back of his head.

Recognizing when it was just about to shift into _too much_ , she stopped, breathing so hard that she was giving him a run for his money, and strokes his sides and legs and arms, kissed his neck and cheeks and lips and forehead, wherever she could reach while he spasmed and shook and tried to hold back soft whimpers.

He pawed at her weakly, gasping for air, and she couldn’t wait anymore, she’d wanted to make him come a few more times but he was already looking a little ready to pass out and tonight wasn’t about that, so she carefully pulled the dildo out and unclicked the harness, kicking it off so it fell onto the floor.

He reached for her and she went easily, back to pressing gentle kisses against his skin and whispering sweet nothings, how amazing he was and how good he was being, how proud of him she was and how goddamn wet she was, “Just a little bit more, baby, and then you can sleep,”

When he slipped inside of her, they both sobbed at the feeling, _hot_ and _wet_ and almost _too much_ for both of them, and he could barely grip her hips at all.

“Just, let me,” She leaned down to kiss him again, her breasts pressed to his chest, his arms coming to loop around her waist as best they could through their shaking, and they shared a messy kiss as she rode him. She slipped one hand in between her legs, used her fingers and his cock to get herself off and it was her own shaking orgasm that had him coming, too, shooting inside of her with an exhausted grunt and a twitch of his hips that nearly had her toppling over.

She collapsed on top of him, their chests heaving together, sweat mixing, the stench of sex and strawberry so strong that it was all she could smell. At some point, she got control of her limbs enough to roll off, into his side, and he turned onto his side to pull her back to him, her head on his arm and pressed against his shoulder and his other arm circling her waist and keeping her close.

“...So, did it rock, or what?”

“Yeah, you fucking bitch,” He laughed, voice raspy from all the noise they’d been making, “You rocked my world.”

She smiled against his shoulder, kicked the lube off the mattress so it wouldn’t leak onto the sheets while they slept, and passed the fuck out with Sam’s arms around her.


End file.
